The Indestructible Hulk/Issue 1
Indestructible Hulk #1 I can feel the radiation sink into my pores as I’m pushed further into the desert. I’m holding onto this stupid teenager with all of my might, trying not to let go. When we land on our knees onto rocks and dirt. I’m doctor Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the 'Hulk. ' I look over to the teenager and I can feel myself becoming angry. I had never felt this rage before. Then all of a sudden, everything stops moving. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe; all I could do was scream. ‘’Oh god, please! Please No-AGGGGGGTAAAAAAA! ‘’ The teen said with tears in his eyes. When I awaken, I found myself in a ditch, no longer wearing a shirt of my coat. My pants were torn at the seams and I had no idea where I was at. Then I remembered the boy’s screams. I told myself that I was dreaming. I knew it wasn’t true as I could feel the earth I was standing on and smell the dried blood on my hands. Had I killed that boy? I began to ponder if it was ‘’me’’ at all. COULD it have been me? I have no knowledge of killing him. Maybe he wasn’t dead at all! It was definitely the Gamma Bomb that made everything happen, wasn’t it. There was that stupid kid out in the testing zone. I saw him and told Stark to hold off on launching the bomb for ten more minutes. Impatient little bastard. Anthony Edward Stark was a man who I had the ‘pleasure’ to work with. But by pleasure, I mean atrocity. He was arrogant, rude, and conceited. I bet he only came to the bomb test just so people will remember that he’s a Stark and that’s what Starks do. Everything Stark did annoyed me. From the way he talked, walked, and used his family’s wealth as an excuse to treat me like a..servant. It’s happening again..I’m..Turning into whatever that..Thing was. And it made me so ANGR-..No, Bruce. Don’t let Tony Sta..Stark control who you are. I need to get back to the lab and get some tests done. I’m sure I can find someone who’d be willing to give me a ride. The walk was long and tiring. I would come across the patch of grass every so often and imagine laying down on it. I was so tired. I could barely even continue to walk when I feel two needles like things penetrate my back. ‘’You’re under arrest for the murder of Rick Jones. ‘’ A voice that could only belong to General Ross Thunderbolt said. When I awaken, I’m in some sort of metallic room. ‘’Where am I?’’ ‘’Doctor Banner, you’re in a SHIELD questioning facility,’’ Ross said through a speaker on the wall. ‘’I didn’t kill that kid!’’ I cried. ‘’Banner, the blood was literally on your hands.’’ ‘’PLEASE! I WENT TO GO HELP HIM, WHY WOULD I KILL HIM!?’’ ‘’Stark said that you were the one who told him to launch the bomb, despite there being a child in the area. He was only following order-‘’ ‘’THAT’S NOT TRU-‘’ Suddenly, I felt my heart begin to strain when I heard what Stark told Ross and SHIELD. This made me angry. I start to feel something in my chest that I never felt before. Then, I fall into what I believe to be unconsciousness. Category:Previews Category:Earth (1616) Category:Bloxx Category:Stories